


First Steps

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Baby Time! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Mama Tooru, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fun day in the lives of the Iwaizumi family, Hovering Husband Hajime, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru is certain today of all days is going to be the day their son Taichi finally takes his first steps.Hajime wonders if it's just going to be the hundredth and one time that instinct was wrong.





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt: Could you do a follow up to that cute iwaoi fic where taichi starts to walk and oikawa and iwa just proud parents™ (Also not really related to the plot but oikawa is 5 months pregnant)

“Hajime! Hurry and grab my phone, I swear he’s going to do it this time!”

The alpha can he his husband filter through from where he is in the kitchen, standing by the sink and attacking a bottle with a bottle brush, letting out a sigh when he hears the request.

“You’ve said that for over an hour now, Tooru.” He tries to argue back, “You recorded so many videos of him standing and falling that your phone storage is probably full again.”

“But I feel it this time! I know he’s going to do it and I want to record it when it happens!” The omega’s tone carries an air of petulance and the alpha finds himself sighing once again, reaching for the dish towel by the sink to dry off his wet hands.

He walks into the bedroom where Tooru’s phone is plugged up (and safe from grabby little hands) noticing it’s 67% battery charge and shaking his head when he realizes that it probably wouldn’t last his husband ten minutes with the amount of videos he would inevitably record of their son. Still though, he hurries back with it into the living room so that Tooru doesn’t try coming back here to get it himself. The omega was _supposed to_ be resting after all.

He frowns slightly at the sight that greets him when he arrives, noticing Tooru resting on the floor on his knees instead of sitting on the couch where the alpha had asked him to stay. Their son was standing up on two legs in front of him, bending his knees and bouncing himself up and down, holding onto both of his mother’s hands for support as he steps a few times forward, walking himself backwards when he realizes that he will have to let go if he wants to keep going.

It was a fairly familiar sight in the Iwaizumi household and Hajime couldn’t blame his husband for thinking Taichi’s first steps would happen very soon—though, the hundredth time of Tooru being ‘sure’ it was going to happen wasn’t giving the alpha a good track record to believe in.

Tooru turns to him with a smile the second Hajime gets close enough, setting Taichi gently back onto his bottom before reaching out for the phone in Hajime’s hand. That smile quickly morphing into a pout when he sees the disapproving look his husband is giving him.

“Hajimeee…” He whines, “Give me my phoneeee!”

Hajime shakes his head and gives him a pointed look to the couch. “Not until you get back up there and at least _pretend_ like you’re getting some rest.”

“You’re worrying too much! My back is only a little sore right now, but I promise you I’m fine!”

The alpha is unrelenting though, arms crossing over his chest with the phone still held tightly in his hand, giving him his sternest look.

There is a lot Tooru could get away with when it came to bargaining with his husband, but when Hajime got this serious, you were better off trying to reason with a brick wall. The omega huffs out a small sigh when he realizes this, deciding to relent and just do as his husband asks. He pulls his shirt back down over the bulge of his stomach where it had ridden up before shifting off of his knees and trying to push himself into a standing position. He laughs inwardly at how quickly his husband scrambles forward, reaching for him and crouching beside him so he could carefully pull him into a standing position, acting like Tooru wasn’t more than capable of doing it himself when he was _only_ five months along.

“Worry-wart.” He chides jokingly, making his husband snort.

“Well if you would just stop doing things that worry me, then I wouldn’t have to be.”

One of his hands rest snuggly in the small of the omega’s back, grip firm to one of Tooru’s hands as he tries to ease him all the way, making him lean into his chest so the alpha could take the brunt of his newly acquired weight. It was a pretty obvious fact that Tooru was way bigger now than he had been when he was pregnant with their first pup and they—mostly him—were hoping the extra ultrasound they’d scheduled for tomorrow would explain why. It wasn’t as if Tooru’s health was greatly affected by this, but the fact that it wasn’t typical for a pup to make him this size at this stage in his pregnancy was enough to make Hajime worry.

Which is why he found himself hovering a little more than he usually did over his worrisome omega.

When Tooru’s full up right, Hajime quickly presses a kiss to his cheek, making him let out a little happy chirp before the alpha is bending back down to pick up the throw pillows Tooru had dragged to the floor with him.

“I want you to stay right here this time. No more trying to walk the baby on the floor, you can hold onto him just fine sitting right here. I’m almost done washing the stuff in the sink, I’ll come back out and sit with you if you _stay right here!_ Okay?”

Tooru makes a noncommittal noise behind him, making him breathe out another sigh and the alpha turns back to scold his omega for not listening, only to have his stomach bottom out when he catches sight of him.

He sees Tooru fully bent forward, reaching for their heavy son as he tries to pull them both back into an up-right position. Tooru lets out a little wince, having to stop halfway because of a throb in his back and Hajime’s by his side in an instant, easing him up again and slowly rubbing circles into his back where he assumed the pain was.

“Didn’t I just tell you to not make me worry!”

Tooru shrugs, “You also told me I could hold the baby.”

Hajime frowns at him and then looks over to his wiggling son. “You need to tell your Mommy to be more careful.”

At the familiar sound, Taichi starts murmuring into his fist, “Mom mom mama.”

Hajime looks at Tooru pointedly. “See, even your son agrees.”

He moves to rub affectionately over his black, curly locks giving him a kiss to the temple when he mumbles, “Da Da Da.”

Tooru rolls his eyes at his husband, but quickly leans over to steal a kiss, giving his nose an affectionate rub with his own before taking their son over to the couch with him to sit. He places him down on his two feet, letting him lean back against legs as Tooru quickly swipes his video app open, leaving it open beside him as he takes little hands in his own palms again, letting Taichi walk forward and back with his support like they’d been doing before.

“Happy?” Tooru calls over to him, giving him a smile.

Hajime gives him his own smile back, grinning a little when he says, “Very.”

He leaves the two of them to it as he returns to the sink, picking up his tool to attack the baby bottle with the brush once more.

 

True to his word, after Hajime finishes tidying the kitchen, he returns back to his little family, noticing with a delight that Tooru’s stayed put on the couch, still guiding a smiling Taichi as far as his arm span can reach, letting him turn back around, still holding tight to his hand and walk the length back again. He hears Tooru blow out a breath at him, murmuring a low, _now you’re just teasing me._

It makes Hajime let out a little chuckle, bringing two pairs of eyes to him as he walks more fully into the room, one of them shining brilliantly while reaching with chubby little arms to him, practically begging to pick up. He goes to reach for his boy only to have his hands lightly slapped away by a frowning Tooru.

“What?” He questions, giving his omega a confused expression.

“Go sit on the floor and see if he’ll come to you! You’re going to ruin what we having going here!”

Hajime just stands there for a moment, staring at his husband and son, before shrugging his shoulders and doing as he was told, only a little disappointed in not getting to cuddle his baby boy after not getting to spend much time with him this week.

If Hajime had one issues with his career, it was the fact that it made him see his son a lot less then he would have liked—being home in the evenings and off on the weekends still never felt like enough time to spend with his wonderful family. It made him yearn to be with—and probably spoil them—a lot more than he’d like, especially when he missed little milestones in his pups life. Hajime didn’t even get to hear Taichi call him ‘Da Da’ as his first word—well, he _had,_ Tooru had recorded him doing it and sent the video to him, but there was still something disappointing in the fact that he didn’t hear it in person.

Tooru was a little more fortunate in that he had Taichi with him _always_ ; he even took him to work with him, keeping him in a specially built, covered play pen that stayed off to the side and in a safe spot, were no young liberoes could accidentally slide into and no volleyball could penetrate. He didn’t always have to keep him in there either, a lot of mommies there like to take turns holding and playing with him while Tooru handled their kids. It helped that club practice didn’t run all day—or even happen ever day of the week for that matter—so Tooru could keep him and Taichi at home together a lot.

On its own, the revenue that place brought in would never be able to sustain a growing family, but with Hajime’s position at his father’s company, they never had to worry about coming up short at the end of the month or not having enough money to feed themselves.

The Iwaizumi’s lived a pretty comfortable life.

The only problem being, in his opinion, was that Hajime missed out on a few of the things he considered important in his life.

But he shakes those thoughts away, letting himself come back to the now where he _could_ be spending time with his pup, extending his arms and calling his name softly so that he can get his attention.

Taichi’s hazel eyes flicker to him instantly, sucking in a few excited breathes and trying to quickly move forward so that he can reach him. But when he realizes, again, that he has to let go of his mother’s hands to be able to make it, he takes a few hesitant steps back, looking at his father almost pitifully.

“Aw Tooru, he’s making that face again. Let me just hold him for a few minutes and then we can try again?”

Tooru stubbornly shakes his head. “He’s doing it on purpose! He knows he can walk, he just doesn’t want to try because he knows we won’t keep carrying him around then.”

Hajime tries not to look too disappointed at Tooru’s refusal, still holding out his outstretched arms and wiggling his fingers, calling for him again.

“Come to Daddy, Taichi. Let’s show Mommy what a big boy you are.”

Taichi just walks the length of Tooru’s arms, doing the exact same pattern again.

Hajime and Tooru had been practicing with him a while before this, especially when they started noticing how well he pulled himself upright on things like the couch or standing up with the bars of his crib. Hajime was just as certain as Tooru was that their son could do it, that it would only be a matter of days before he took his first shaky steps.

But would he be lucky enough to see that today?

A sudden ringing fills the room and Hajime instantly recognizes it as his work ringtone. He curses quietly to himself as he stands, moving to make his way out of the play pen, wondering what the hell they could want on his day off—

“Hajime!” Tooru cries suddenly, “Hajime look!”

He turns himself back around and watches with nothing short of amazement at the sight of his son now standing up all by himself, Tooru’s hands hovering just below him but Taichi completely staying upright on his own, albeit shakily.

The little pup takes a tentative step forward—arms outstretched and making noises at him—and then takes another, almost falling on the second one but adjusting himself quickly, taking his third, stronger step towards him. Hajime doesn’t hesitate to drop back down to his knees, close enough that it doesn’t take but a few more careful steps before his son is toppling over in his arms, shrieking excitingly as his father scoops him up into the air, wiggling all of his limbs when Hajime holds him high in the air.

“That’s my boy!” Hajime bellows happily, bringing Taichi back down again so he can cradle him closely to him.

He can’t even begin to describe the swirl of pride blooming within his chest suddenly, making him grin down at Taichi with a look of pure joy. Hajime looks up to meet the gaze of his husband, letting out another happy laugh when he notices the pool of tears sliding down his cheek, blubbering proudly to the phone in his hand that was pointed at the two of them.

“Our baby’s growing up!” He hears Tooru sob and Hajime gives him a huge grin.

Hajime starts to walk over to him, which gets Tooru to stop recording as the alpha holds out a hand to help him stand up. “C’mere Mommy. Someone needs some congratulatory kisses.”

Tooru is pulled up with barely any struggle, pulling his baby out of his alpha’s arms and covering him with a litany of smooches. “Mommy’s baby did so good! You walked right to your Daddy like I knew you would.”

Taichi squirms a little in his arms, probably feeling a little smothered, but he bubbles, _Mom mom mom_ several times so the alpha figures he enjoys the attention.

It was such an incredible sensation of warmth that filled his heart in this moment. The obvious glee at what he’d just witness and how utterly happy it made him at being able to share it with the two people he loved with all of his heart. Hajime can’t help but wrap his arms around them both, loving the way his family just nuzzled to him. He presses kisses to the both of them, murmuring out a content, “Love you both so much…”

Tooru’s soft _love you too_ and his pups little wiggles against doesn’t fail to keep the smile big on his face.

.

.

.

Bonus:

“Iwaizumi-san, it’s good that you and your husband scheduled an appointment with us today. I don’t mean to devalue your regular specialist’s expertise, but your previous doctor missed something very important while examining you. This information is rather vital for you and your husband to know.”

“Is Tooru okay, Nakamura-san?” The edge of panic is there filtering through that alpha’s tone. His hand tightens around his husband who was still laying across the examination table, gel slathered across his swollen stomach as the doctor moved the wand carefully over it.

“Oh yes, my apologies for wording that so strangely, please do not worry.”

“He’s not really good at that.” Tooru giggles out before Hajime can respond,  making his alpha shoot him a look.

“You hush.” He scolds, but Tooru sees his shoulders start to relax so he knows it’s helped.

The doctor smiles at them, “Let me just show you what I mean—do you see this here on the screen?”

There’s the sounds of a thumping heartbeat, in accompany to Tooru’s and though the picture isn’t completely clear, the two of them can easily tell that it’s supposed to be there baby.

“That’s your baby.” The doctor confirmes, giving them another smile. “I won’t tell you the gender since you two wanted to keep it a surprise, but I can tell you that your baby is very healthy and growing just fine.”

The two of them nod.

She drags the wand to a different size of Tooru’s belly, circling around a few times before stopping after she finds what she’s looking for. “Does this look familiar perhaps? Maybe answer your question about the increase in size and weight?”

Both of them stare at the screen for a moment, it only taking a few second before Tooru’s gasping at it, staring at and then to his husband with a look of wonder as Hajime still tried to study the screen.

“It just looks the same as the other baby you showed us.” He admits, looking between the screen and the doctor confused.

Both omega’s give the alpha a moment to process, giving each other a knowing smile while he scrutinizes the screen carefully.

Hajime blinks once, blinks again and then—

“There’s two.”

Realization hits and suddenly he’s jumping out of his seat with a start. “Holy shit, there are _two!”_

Tooru and the doctor’s laughter filters through the room and Hajime can hardly be bothered that they are probably laughing at his expense, too overly excited in staring at the screen to have the slightest care.

“Can you show us again?” He begs, “Can we see both of them?!”

The doctor indulges him with another smile, running the wand across Tooru’s stomach again so that the couple could witness their two growing miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are so great at giving me prompts that I LOVE to write. ♡


End file.
